


Who Saved Who?

by dc_fan_09



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Husbands, Mrs Todd - Freeform, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: You're  Kiara Naomi-Tood married to Jason Todd,You own a prevalent and successful nightclub your a forensic detective and heiress by day,at night you're a vigilante named Xa blacked out  martial arts expert,you use to be a ribbon dancer/acrobat til your mom died in a home invasion when you were 10 You inherited your mothers estate her home and her wealthand  you have 2 daughters named Jade who's 6.  Eve who is 3. And one on the way 😉
Relationships: Married - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You wipe away a bit of blood while going toe to toe with killer crock. You battle taking some serious hits but eventually you're able to subdue him long enough for gcpd to bring him back to lock up. You take to heading home to your Val your maid and your beautiful daughter Jade Todd. You jump on your bike and drive home "evening Mrs Todd,jade is asleep I let her stay up til 11 since its saturday. Eve is enjoying her sleepover with Amy atbher house."Val says happily she loves Jade&Eve and cares for them just as well as she did for you. You reply "did she stay up watching nat geo?" Val laughs "actually we switched it up and watched jungle book." You reply "oh our favorite movie Val." You hug Val just as you hear Jason pull up "there's the hubby,goodnight Val see you in the morning." You say Val replies "goodnight Mrs Todd." Jason walks in "there's my beautiful wifey." Jay says kissing you you reply "another long night." Jasom picks you up "I'm sorry my love wanna talk about it?" You shake your head "no it's okay." Jay frowns "come here let's talk." Jason sits you on his lap "what's bothering you? Please tell me babe?" You choke up and cry "I think I'm pregnant again.." Jay hugs you and replies "that's wonderful news why would you be upset about that?" You reply "I don't know I thought we decided not to have anymore Jade&Eve are enough and Eve requires more attention due to her being autistic I'm just worried I don't want any of our kids feeling neglected." Jason holds your hands "Don't worry Eve will have plenty of attention we can do this baby. We need to find out if you are pregnant first." Jason carries you downstairs to the lab and sets up the ultrasound and takes a blood sample. While waiting for the test results Jason uses the ultrasound,he's become a pro at labor,delivery, everything he's better then most OB nurses. "Look at that a little peanut,looks like about 8 weeks." You reply "Aww that's great." You say wondering why your feeling so uneasy about being pregnant not excited but your happy to add to your family but you turn to Jason and say "after this one is getting tired and burned deal?" Jason laughs "deal gosh I hope we have a boy this time." You reply "me to I've always wanted a son. I have 2 daughters hopefully I'll get my boy." You allow jason to carry you upstairs,guess your Vigilante game is limited so you dig out your armor they has a shield to protect your lower abdomen where baby is located. Jason pins you "Kiara,I can tell your unsure but that's okay itll all work out." He says you reply "I know babe I'm happy believe me I am I was just caught of guard." Jason eyes you "8 weeks ago,that would've been roleplay night." You reply "yeah I was your naughty school girl and you were my teacher punishing me for bad behavior." Jasom whispers "now that your pregnant your hormones will be all sorts of mixed." You reply "they already are I'm so horny right now." Jason strips you wasting no time "you are let me check." He teases as he grabs between your legs "oh you are. Let me fix that." Jason starts to finger you before he starts eating you out,making you all wet "the way you cum is so fucking sexy. 6 years later I'm still the luckiest man on earth." You GRAB jason wanting him so bad you beg "I want you in me baby I love you take me?" Jason loves to hear you beg he always has hes a Dom so he loves being in control but he also doesn't mind Kiara in control. "Anything you want mama." Jason whispers while he enters you you scream his name "OH JASON." your sound proof room absorbing all the sounds you spend the next 2 hours kissing and banging each other when Jason released you feel pain in your abdomen but mask it as Jason collapses next to you "that was amazing baby." Jason says you reply "that was so amazing ah." You are knocked back down by a sharp pain "baby are you okay?" Jason asks immediately concerned you run to the bathroom no blood Jason hugs you from behind "cramps baby?" Jason asks you reply "I think so no blood so it's not a miscarriage." Relief rolls over Jason and he helps you to bed "I'm gonna get you a heat pack for your cramps Jason pulls one out of the cupboard wrapping it in a towel before placing it on your abdomen "thank you baby,you take such good care of me." Jason reply "Kiara when I married you 6 years ago I vowed to always take care of you and our family. I always will,now get some rest I love you." Kiara cuddles up to her husband and father to her girls and a unidentified peanut she replies "Okay I love you baby,see you in the morning."


	2. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress starts weighing on Kierra,worse then ever. Jason and the girls keep pulling her back up but Kierra fears the one time she doesn't. Life isnt peaches&cream for the Wayne heiress,on the outside shes perfect while inside shes screaming.

Bane throws kierra threw a wall, she dodges his moves but evey hit from Bane is shattering. I think she met her match,but just when your limp,broken about to get your head stomped in when in comes Batman&redhood the last thing Kierra remembers is reaching out before her world went black. 

"She's not breathing. Take her in the batmobile get her on oxygen immediately." Batman says handing your limp body to Jason who replys "Done,she didn't get to tell you but we're pregnant again." Batman throws you his keys "I'm trusting you,drive to the manor I'm alerting Alfred of a code black" Code black means your on death's doorstep, Bane beat you worse then you thought. Alfred is looking at you "adrenaline shot,get her heart rate back up,setting up ultrasound." Jason sits trying to collect his thoughts "this is it,this is how Kierra dies." Jason starts bawling not giving a dam who sees Alfred replies "baby is okay,mama is in rough shape 3 ribs are broken,severe concussion,broken wrist,and a punctured lung." Alfred prepares for surgery to fix the puncture which is fairly quick. Jason walks toward Alfred "please tell me shes gonna pull threw." Jason says wiping away tears Alfred puts his arm around Jason "yes,the puncture is sealed it'll be healed in 3 days, her ribs are wrapped theyll heal in a month the wrist is in a cast,here give her 2 of these as she needs them I want her on bedrest for a week shes 18 weeks pregnant." Jason replies "I will I promise 18 weeks,I'm so thankful she's gonna pull threw. Hope she wakes up soon" Alfred replies "a bit of good news master Jason you're baby is a boy." Jason replies "are you serious!? Yes Kierra is gonna be stoked! We wanted a boy yess!!" Jason hugs Alfred


	3. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious injury takes Kierra to death's door step

Bane throws X threw a wall beating her badly breaking bones and cracking her skull. Kierra lays limp and lifeless in a pool of blood just as your about to get your head smashed Batman and Jason come in Batman takes Bane while Jason sees you he wraps you in his coat noticing your unconscious and not breathing runs you to the batmobile. Jason hooks you up to oxygen. "Alfred we got a code black,repeat code black. Its Kierra shes pregnant" Jason says panicked   
driving full speed to the batcave.

Code black means your basically at death's door. You're rushed in to Alfred who immediately starts examining you he gives you adrenaline cuz your hearts crashing running an ultrasound over you " baby is safe hes okay." Jason replies "he it's a boy?" Alfred replies "yes,so I'm gonna be opening her up to patch up the puncture in her lung. Besides that she has a small crack in her skull which I'm gonna glue shut non fatal. 3 broken ribs,broken wrist severe bruising shes 20 weeks pregnant. I'm ordering a solid week of bed rest, she cant go out as X til her skull is healed or she could very well die." Jason replies "believe me she isn't going out til baby is born at least 2 months." Alfred Pat's you and replies "good,its for her own good she doesnt want to die." Kierra wakes up "Am I dead? Where am I?" Jason replies "baby you almost died,your not dead your in the batcave." She replies "but I don't know I'm confused." Alfred interveins "Kierra sweety you cracked your skull your wrist and 3 ribs are broken. Your on bedrest the next week and your not patrolling for a few months." You reply pulling yourself up "I'm fine,you cant tell me what I can and can't do." Jason chimes in "Then go out and get yourself killed cuz that's what will happen. Think about your kids,its for your own good." You angrily yell "fuck you all!! I'm always gonna be here for my kids!! Fuck this.." you limp away to your bike and drive off Jason and Alfred just missed you "well that was an odd reaction from her." Alfred says concerned Jason replies " shes just overwhelmed,I think shes was still in a haze from her injuries. Ima go get her." Alfred replies "do call when you do. Give her 2 of these every 2 hours." Jason walks down the road your in the cemetary flipping out "I cant I don't argh!" She mumbles confused she sit down "my head. Fuck you all." She throws up regretting her choice to run off so she crawls to her bike just in time to see Jason "there you are hey." He says grabbing Kierra who reply "I cant believe you 2 attacked me like that.. what the hell.. fuck you." Jason replies "I will fuck you,so don't tempt me. Look we shouldn't have laid it all out like that. But your injuries are serious baby." Kierra throw up and reply " I cant think my brain hurts." Jason picks her up "its okay dont stress yourself remember your pregnant." She reply "I am? Is my baby okay?!" She start crying Jason replies "yes he is perfect baby,hes a boy." She calms down "A boy? That's what we wanted." Jason starts walking down the road with you he called Val And filled her in "yeah a boy like we wanted you remember what we was naming him?" She pause and try to think "I don't know" she reply "its okay baby, okay dont strain yourself we picked the name Hunter Blake Todd." She remember and reply " I remember now,I'm sorry for earlier I was just overwhelmed." Jason Carrys you in "it's okay baby." He puts you in bed "So I have to stay in bed all week?" You ask Jason replies "just to go to the bathroom and walk around the house." you reply "Okay what about the girls?" Jason areassures you Val&I will take care of them don't worry you'll be able to care for them soon you need to heal." Jason goes downstairs for an ice pack and Keirra cries feeling like a failure as a mom,as a wife,daughter,and the protector of gotham Jason comes back up "hey why you crying?" Jason says holding you,you reply "I failed at being a mom and a wife and a daughter and a protector now I'm useless..." Jason holds you reassuring you "no your not this isnt your fault... okay Bane hurt you.. Your not a failure dont ever think that." Kierra smiles Jason always knew what to say to make her feel good and pull her out of the dark Kierra touches her baby bump "Hunter is kicking up a storm." You say happily Jason kisses your bump and rubs you " he sure is wow. Hey buddy don't try to come out yet." You lay down getting comfy with your ice pack Jason climbs into bed to snuggle you cuddle up and close your eyes "I love you Jason forever." Jason replies "I love you Kierra forever."


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still on bedrest,doing business by video. Spending time with the girls. About ready to deliver Blake.

You lay in bed after Jade heads to school and eve to head start.Jason brings you breakfast "last day of bed rest,how you feeling today baby?" He asks you reply "fine thank you." You reply sipping your coffee Jason grabs keys "I gotta do a grocery run need anythin" jason asks you reply "some cookies and cream ice cream and strawberry cheesecake." Jason writes them down "okay and cool whip?" You laugh "yes sir I love you be quick okay." Jason kisses you "I will baby love you." You go out to your balcony to sit in the fresh air, "it's a beautiful day." You say sitting down in a chair your dad walks in "hey hey good to see you out of bed." Bruce says putting flowers in a vase you reply "I needed some fresh air." Bruce replied "I wanted to stop not before work,make sure you're doing okay. Almost losing you a week ago... its really opened my eyes.." you hug your dad "Jason still has nightmares about that night,only in his nightmare I dont make it." Bruce kisses your cheek "I've noticed since your near fatal injury Jason has changed hes more protective,more cautious not bad things but I have to go to I'll be late love you." You reply "love you to dad." You sit alone for a few minutes Jason comes up "just saw your dad leave." You reply "yeah he bought flowers." Jason replies "I'm making you a promise,never again will you have to worry about being on death's doorstep. I promise." You reply "baby it wasnt your fault and I accept your promise my love." You wrap your arms around Jason's neck he leads you to your couch and pushes you down "daddy's gonna get you all hot." Jasom says seductively rubbing your thighs squeezing them. You know Jason is in dom mode "don't worry I wont be to rough. Just do everything your told." You relax your body as Jason rubs your inner thighs hard "hold it back baby,I'll tell you when you can release." You struggle to hold back your juices Jason rubs your clit "your such a good girl Kierra." He whispers you whine throbbing and quivering. Jason says "when I get my mouth down there release." You oblige and before he even gets his tongue in your dripping Jason nibbles rubbing your clit in circles your release feels hot as it pours out you scream "easy baby dont over do it." Jason whispers you finish your orgams Jason grabs you "Now your gonna get to work start riding deep and hard but dont over do it." You and Jason have this kink where Jason dominated you, he uses whips toys everything you do rape/non con roleplay your safe word is New York. You do as Jason asks and start railing on him "like this master?" You moan Jason growls "just like that mm yeah." You reply "you like that dont you? Huh dont you. Oh god." Jason feels you release "broke the rules on your knees." Jason throws you down and starts fucking you from behind "naughty girls get raped say sorry." You refuse Jason holds you against him as he thrusts deep and hard as he can it hurts and you give in "I'm sorry I disobeyed I'm a bad girl." Jason bites your neck hard "your gonna take it til I cum you have to be punished." You resign yourself to your punishment and moan and whine "I'm gonna cum baby oh it's a big one." Jason goes deep as hard as he can hes hitting your belly button as he releases you limp to get cleaned when the pain hits "jason!!" You yell he runs in to see your water broke "fuck no not yet!" Jason rushes you downstairs :mel her water broke." Mel immediately takes a look "okay let me check him cervix isnt open you haven't dropped yet." You sigh in relief but mel notices another thing "oh Blake is in breech,hopefully he turns around I gave you a medication to hold off labor for at least 2 weeks if he doesnt reposition we'll have to do a c section. I wanna see you in a week to check dilation and position. Please take it easy Blake could come any day now,let's hope he holds on for another 2 weeks." You nod as Jason escorts you upstairs as Bruce sends a text Dad; picked eve&jade up from school their excited to stay over tonight. You; happy you an Selina offered to take them. Dad; we take the girls every Friday its our tradition we eat sundaes and stay up all night lol you; haha dad ily have a good night. Jason hugs you "I feel like that scare was my fault I forgot about your injuries for a minute I'm sorry babe." You reply "dont be it's been awhile since I've heard you talk like that." Jason whispers "after blake is born and your healed up its back to rape/non con roleplay,dressing up and ropes." You tease "don't forget the leash."


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're still on bedrest,doing business by video. Spending time with the girls. About ready to deliver Blake.

You lay in bed after Jade heads to school and eve to head start.Jason brings you breakfast "last day of bed rest,how you feeling today baby?" He asks you reply "fine thank you." You reply sipping your coffee Jason grabs keys "I gotta do a grocery run need anythin" jason asks you reply "some cookies and cream ice cream and strawberry cheesecake." Jason writes them down "okay and cool whip?" You laugh "yes sir I love you be quick okay." Jason kisses you "I will baby love you." You go out to your balcony to sit in the fresh air, "it's a beautiful day." You say sitting down in a chair your dad walks in "hey hey good to see you out of bed." Bruce says putting flowers in a vase you reply "I needed some fresh air." Bruce replied "I wanted to stop not before work,make sure you're doing okay. Almost losing you a week ago... its really opened my eyes.." you hug your dad "Jason still has nightmares about that night,only in his nightmare I dont make it." Bruce kisses your cheek "I've noticed since your near fatal injury Jason has changed hes more protective,more cautious not bad things but I have to go to I'll be late love you." You reply "love you to dad." You sit alone for a few minutes Jason comes up "just saw your dad leave." You reply "yeah he bought flowers." Jason replies "I'm making you a promise,never again will you have to worry about being on death's doorstep. I promise." You reply "baby it wasnt your fault and I accept your promise my love." You wrap your arms around Jason's neck he leads you to your couch and pushes you down "daddy's gonna get you all hot." Jasom says seductively rubbing your thighs squeezing them. You know Jason is in dom mode "don't worry I wont be to rough. Just do everything your told." You relax your body as Jason rubs your inner thighs hard "hold it back baby,I'll tell you when you can release." You struggle to hold back your juices Jason rubs your clit "your such a good girl Kierra." He whispers you whine throbbing and quivering. Jason says "when I get my mouth down there release." You oblige and before he even gets his tongue in your dripping Jason nibbles rubbing your clit in circles your release feels hot as it pours out you scream "easy baby dont over do it." Jason whispers you finish your orgams Jason grabs you "Now your gonna get to work start riding deep and hard but dont over do it." You and Jason have this kink where Jason dominated you, he uses whips toys everything you do rape/non con roleplay your safe word is New York. You do as Jason asks and start railing on him "like this master?" You moan Jason growls "just like that mm yeah." You reply "you like that dont you? Huh dont you. Oh god." Jason feels you release "broke the rules on your knees." Jason throws you down and starts fucking you from behind "naughty girls get raped say sorry." You refuse Jason holds you against him as he thrusts deep and hard as he can it hurts and you give in "I'm sorry I disobeyed I'm a bad girl." Jason bites your neck hard "your gonna take it til I cum you have to be punished." You resign yourself to your punishment and moan and whine "I'm gonna cum baby oh it's a big one." Jason goes deep as hard as he can hes hitting your belly button as he releases you limp to get cleaned when the pain hits "jason!!" You yell he runs in to see your water broke "fuck no not yet!" Jason rushes you downstairs :mel her water broke." Mel immediately takes a look "okay let me check him cervix isnt open you haven't dropped yet." You sigh in relief but mel notices another thing "oh Blake is in breech,hopefully he turns around I gave you a medication to hold off labor for at least 2 weeks if he doesnt reposition we'll have to do a c section. I wanna see you in a week to check dilation and position. Please take it easy Blake could come any day now,let's hope he holds on for another 2 weeks." You nod as Jason escorts you upstairs as Bruce sends a text Dad; picked eve&jade up from school their excited to stay over tonight. You; happy you an Selina offered to take them. Dad; we take the girls every Friday its our tradition we eat sundaes and stay up all night lol you; haha dad ily have a good night. Jason hugs you "I feel like that scare was my fault I forgot about your injuries for a minute I'm sorry babe." You reply "dont be it's been awhile since I've heard you talk like that." Jason whispers "after blake is born and your healed up its back to rape/non con roleplay,dressing up and ropes." You tease "don't forget the leash."


End file.
